1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to a fly fishing “fly” body having a lip, tube, and line anchoring construction for providing life-like movement to an artificial fly.
2. Background
The sport of fishing is ancient. While used over the millennia as a form of providing sustenance, it remains such today, but also provides an intriguing sport to enthusiasts. Rewards are sought by the participants of such sport in the form of not only large catches, but likewise in enjoying the “chase” itself, i.e., the fishing experience. One particular field of sport fishing that continues to grow in popularity is fly fishing, in which a nearly weightless lure, known as a “fly,” is used to stimulate a strike and attract fish on top of or beneath the water surface, mimicking food types that attract fish. The appearance of such fly, i.e., the colors and pattern of the materials, such as feathers, hair, synthetics, etc., used to construct the fly, can be an important factor in attracting particular types of fish. However, of even greater import is the movement of the fly—generally, the more lifelike the movement, the greater the performance in attracting fish.
Attempts have been made to provide lures, including flies, with various constructions to aid in a lifelike presentation of the lures or flies to the targeted fish. However, given that flies used in fly fishing must have minimal weight, the options for adding structures to provide life-like movement have been limited. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a fly having a construction that provides for life-like movement of the fly through the water, but that remains simple in construction so as to not excessively weight the fly, or cause wind resistance when casting with a fly line and rod.